FOOTBALL GANG
by ruixi1
Summary: Xi luhan gadis tomboy yang menggilai sepakbola sampai dirinya harus bermain petak umpet dengan ummanya..kecintaanny terhadap bola mempertemukan dirinya dengan pemain favoritnya..HUNHAN/GS
1. Chapter 1

**FOOT BALL GANG**

 **HUNHAN**

 **AND OTHER CAST**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **RATED M**

 **ROMANCE/DRAMA/FLUFFY?**

HAPPY READING+

 **PROLOG**

"GO GO GO kalian pasti menang yaaaeeeayyy"

PLETAK

"Jangan berteriak bodoh berisik"

"aissshhh"

"aku akan tetap datang dalam pertandingan itu bagaimanapun keadaannya aku akan tetap datang"

"berhenti atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya"

Tap Tap Tap

Bruk

"awww pelan-pelan"

"jangan berisik"

"mwoo?menikah?" 

"ssshhh pelan pelan"

"yaah appo, hiks hiks hiks"

"sssttt mian"

"ssshhh ahh ahh uuhh lebih dalam

"uuuhhhh"

"AAAH/AAAH"

"aku akan melakukan apapun selama itu demi kebaikanmu"

"kajima"

"aku akan tetap menjadi pendukungmu"

"saranghae"

"saranghae"

TBC

 **Annyeong iam come back~~~~~ *nari call me baby**

 **Ada yang kangen sama aku?(ga ada nampaknya hiks hikss)**

 **Aku come back chingudeul aku sekarang bawa ff baru dengan main cast tetap HUNHAN**

 **Aku bawa FF dengan rated baru semoga kalian semua suka chingudeullll**

 **Jadi untuk menambah stamina dan semangat ngetik di tunggu reviewnya ya semuanya…**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW nya hehhehehhe**

 **HunHan Story**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOOT BALL GANG**

 **Chapter 1**

 **HUNHAN**

 **AND OFFICIAL PAIR**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **ROMANCE/DRAMA/FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY?**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **Warning!**

 **Sebelum baca maaf ya kalau isi ceritanya gitu-gitu,,**

Kriiiing kriiiinggg

"xi luhan palli irona" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah mundar-mandir dari arah dapur menuju meja makan dengan membawa beberapa hasil masakannya. Di salah satu kursi meja makan yang terletak di bagian paling ujung Nampak sang kepala keluarge tengah membaca korannya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat buatan sang istri

"aishh bocah itu xi luhaaaaan"

"nde mommy" balas suara seorang yeoja dari salah satu kamar yang terletak di lantai dua kamar tersebut

"sudahlah yeobo jangan biasakan berteriak di pagi tidak baik" ucap sang kepala keluarga xi hangeng sambil menarik lengan istrinya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil meletakan menu terakhir sarapannya.

"haaissh tapi anak itu selalu saja kesiangan, nanti dia sendiri yang akan repot" rutuk sang istri kim atau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi xi heechul.

"pasti anak itu habis bergadang lagi" ucap heechul sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebalah kanan suaminya

"biarkan saja" ucap hangeng sambil tersenyum hangat kepada heechul

.

.

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar dengan nuansa yang cukup nyaman dengan cat berwarna soft peach terlihat gumpalan di atas tempat tidur yang Nampak tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan bunyi alarm jam yang tengah bordering nyaring di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"xi luhan palli irona" teriakan dari bawah Nampak terdengar dan membuat luhan sesuatu yang Nampak asik di balik selimut di atas tempat tidurnya terusik

"eunggg" erang luhan namun tanpa berniat bangun dari tidurnya

"xi luhaaaaaan"

Grep

Luhan langsung membuka matanya saat kembali terdengar teriakan ummanya dari bawah

"nde mommy" teriak luhan tak kalah kencangnya dengan sang mommy

Luhan langsung bangun dan menyibakan selimutnya lalu sedikit meregangkan ototnya akibat posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk

"ahhh pagi yang menyenangkan" ucap luhan lalu beranjak mendekati jendela kamarnya dan menyibakan gorden berwarna abu-abu polos tersebut dan seketika matahari menyinari wajah luhan

"ahhhh mood ku baik sekali pagi ini"

Lalu luhan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan setelah membuka pintu lemari luhan langsung menghadap ke balik pintu lemari bagian dalam dimana terdapat berbagai jenis foto dengan menggunakan seragam yang sama.

"pagi ganteeeeng" ucap luhan sambil mencium salah satu foto terbesar yang tertempel di tengah-tengah foto lainnya. Setelahnya luhan Nampak berjingat senang menuju kamar mandinya untuk bersiap-siap menuju kampusnya

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

"pagi daddy pagi mommy" ucap luhan sambil mencium pipi appa dan ummanya langsung duduk di kursi sebelah kiri sang appa dan berhadapan dengan sang omma

"pagi saying" balas sang appa

"oh mommy weeeooo?" Tanya luhan saat melihat omma nya hanya memutar mata malas

"jangan panggil umma seperti itu menyebalkan lulu"

"aieeeyy hari ini lulu sedang bahagia mommy"

Mendengar penuturan sang anak heechul langsung menyipitkan matanya menatap tajam luhan yang tengah mengunyah roti isi nya

"weeeooo?"

"jangan bilang kau bergadang semalam dan bertelepon ria dengan temanmu membicarakan club sepakbola kampusmu"ucap heechul ketus, di tatap seperti itu membuat luhan menciutkan nyalinya dan langsung menengok kearah sang appa yang tengah asik memakan sarapannya sambil melihat kejadian di depannya

"dadddyyy" rengek luhan meminta pertolongan sang appa

"jangan merengek xi luhan omma tidak akan kalah darimu"

"ap-"

"stop" ucap hangeng sambil mengangkat tangannya di depan muka luhan

"lulu habiskan makananmu dan segera berangkat ke kampusmu sebelum terlambat" ucap hangeng membuat luhan mencibilkan bibirnya dan membuat heechul menampilkan senyum lebarnya

"dan kau chullie berhenti berdebat dengan anakmu" ucap hangeng menyambung kalimatnya mmebuat heechul langsung ikut mencibilkan bibirnya sedangkan luhan langsung tersenyum merasa satu sama dengan sang omma.

.

.

.

priiit priit

peluit terus berbunyi di lapangan hijau pagi ini, Nampak segerombolan pria dengan kaos warna putih dipadukan dengan celana olahraga selutut dan sepatu bola.

Mereka Nampak tengah berlari sedang dengan irama yang sama, ya itu adalah tim sepakbola kebanggaan seoul international Universiti XOXO FC, tim sepakbola ini merupakan tim sepakbola yang memenagkan beberapa pertandingan antar kampus. XOXO FC memang merupakan club sepak bola kampus namun popularitas dan kemampuan bermain mereka menyaingi pemain sepak bola nasional korea. Banyak wanita yang mengelu-elukan para pemain ini karena selain mereka memiliki bakat yang hebat mereka juga memiliki wajah yang tampan terutama sang kapten dan pasangannya yang bagaikan kopi dan susu Kim Jongin atau dengan nama lapangan Kai dan Oh sehun.

"yak oh sehun cepat bergabung dengan temanmu" ucap pelatih tim yang melihat sehun tengah berjalan menuju tengah lapangan dengan santainya

"nde saem"

"yo bro kenapa kau terlambat pagi ini?" Tanya kai sahabat sehun di club sepak bola ini

"heii apa kalian gila, kita baru saja selesai bertanding kemarin dan pagi ini kita harus berlatih" ucap sehun panjang lebar sambil berlari di samping kai

"ya, bagaimana lagi kita sedang menghadapi pertandingan penting dan asal kau ingit besok kita juga akan kembali bertanding" ucap kai

Ya saat ini XOXO FC memang tengah menghadapi pertandingan antar kampus dan mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam babak semi final.

.

.

Luhan baru saja turun dari bus kota yang ditumpanginya menuju ke kampus, keluarga luhan merupakan keluarga tidak mampu, ayah luhan xi hangeng merupakan pengusaha di bidang property sedangkan sang omma merupakan designer ternama di korea.

Luhan memang tidak ingin menaiki mobil yang diberikan sang appa, dengan alas an dia tidak mau terlalu menonjol dan tentunya alas an lainnya adalah luhan akan sulit bepergian mengikuti pangeran pujaannya pergi.

"luheeennnn"

Teriakan nyaring dari arah samping luhan tepatnya di parkiran kampus menghentikan langkah luhan disana terlihat baekhyun sahabat luhan baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan langsung keluar dan berlari menghampiri luhan

Grep

"yak bebek lepaskan" teriak luhan saat baekhyun menerjang luhan dan membuat luhan sedikit oleng dibuatntya

"hehehe mian luheeen"

"aishh berhenti memanggilku luhen, aku luhan"

'hmmm baiklah" ucap baekhyun malas sambil memutar matanya

"hai cantik" sapa seseorang dari belakang luhan dan baekhyun membuat keduanya langsung berbalik dan memberikan cengiran khas mereka

"pagi dobi" ucap keduanya kompak

"kajja" ucap dobi atau park chanyeol lelaki tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang dihiasi dengan telinga lebarnya dan kelakuan konyolnya yang merupakan sahabat luhan dan baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sehun dan kai Nampak tengah beristirahat di kantin kampus setelah menyelesaikan sesi latihannya pagi tadi keduanya Nampak menikmati minuman mereka, bisik-bisik keributan Nampak terdengar di sekitar mereka, tatapan-tatapan memuja Nampak diperilahatkan oleh hamper sebagian kaum wanita yang berada di kantin, keadaan kantin yang sangat padat mengingat saat ini jam makan siang tidak membuat kedu cassanova ini kesulitan mendapatkan tempat duduk

"aishh mereka semakin menggilai kita" ucap kai dengan percaya diri

"berhenti bersikap narsis kamjong" ucap sehun sambil menyeruput bubble tea nya

"aku bukan narsis tapi memang pada kenyataannya kita semakin di gilai"

.

.

Luhan baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah berjalan menuju kantin dan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah mereka. Mereka bertiga memang mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu seni dimana luhan mengambil seni gambar atau lebih kea rah designer sehun suara dan chanyeol seni music, namun kadang luhan selalu menemani baekhyun latihan menyanyi karena suara luhan juga tidak kalah bagusnya, namun gen sang omma sepertinya menguasai luhan lebih banyak karena luhan sangat hebat dalam mendesaign sesuatu.

"wowww penuh sekali" kata baekhyun

"hmmmm sepertinya kita sedikti terlambat makanya sudah keburu penuh" ucap luhan mereka baru saja sampai di depan pintu kantin namun keadaan kantin yang penuh membuat mereka terhenti disana.

"tapi kita biasanya memang suka dating jam segini" ucap chanyeol yang berada di antara luhan dan baekhyun sambil melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kakannya.

Ketiganya masih asik memperhatikan ke dalam kantin sampai akhirnya baekhyun sedikit memekik dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya

"kau kenapa baek" Tanya chanyeol yang diikuti luhan melihat baekhyun

"chan lu lihat kedepan" ucap baekhyun yang membuat luhan dan chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang mata baekhyun dan seketika luhan langsung membulatkan matanya

"astaga baek" ucap luhan ikut-ikutan memekik sedangkan chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas jika sudah seperti ini

"sudahlah kita makan di luar saja kantin sangat penuh"ucap chanyeol

"anio" teriak luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan dan mereka berdua langsung memasuki kantin tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol di belakangnya

"haaah selalu begini" ucap chanyeol setelah menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan mengikuti kedua temannya

Luhan dan baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju meja yang berjarak dua meja dari sehun dan kai duduk, baekhyun dengan cepat mengusir gadis yang tampak asik memandang sehun dan kai.

Mereka berdua Nampak sibuk saling sikut dengan mata melirik kea rah sehun dan kai

"ya ampun lu mereka semakin tampan saja"

"iya baek"

Kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya suara keras menghantam meja mereka dimana chanyeol lah pelakunya yang dengan sengaja menaruh nampan berisi makanan mereka karena chanyeol tahu apa saja yang akan dimakan oleh kedua sahabatnya tersebut

"yak kamjakia" omel luhan namun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sehun

"kalian berhentilah memperhatikan mereka dan sekarang cepat makan makanan kalian sebelum aku menyeret kalian keluar" ucap chanyeol yang duduk diantara luhan dan baekhyun dan menghadap langsung kea rah hunkai.

"aishh kau ini" ucap baekhyun langsung mengambil makanannya dan diikuti oleh luhan

.

.

Kai dan sehun masih asik dengan obrolannya sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar suara nampan yang diletakan dengan cukup kencang

"apa-apaan orang itu" ucap sehun

"ahh mereka ternyata"

"kau mengenalnya?" Tanya sehun kepada kai

"kau tidak tahu?" sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda memang dirinya tidak tahu

"kau lihat-" kai menengokan kepala sehun kea rah luhan cs yang tengah makan dengan wajah yang nampak kesal berbeda dengan satu laki-laki yang ada diantara mereka

" yang tengah memakan ramyeon itu namanya baekhyun dan yang di depannya yang memiliki mata rusa bernama luhan" sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap luhan yang tengah mengunyah bibimbapnya seketika sehun Nampak terpesona dengan wajah luhan sampai akhirnya sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kai saat melihat chanyeol mengelus kepala luhan

"lalu lelaki itu?" Tanya sehun

"oh dia park chanyeol" ucap kai membuat sehun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti dan menyadari raut bingung temannya kai langsung menjelaskan siapa mereka

"park chanyeol merupakan satu-satunya sahabat lelaki luhan dan baekhyun mereka selalu bersama dan mengambil jurusan yang sama walaupun focus jurusan mereka berbeda mereka sama dengan kita di jurusan seni namun luhan bagian desaign chanyeol music dan baekhyun vocal" terang kai

"kau mengetahui mereka?" tanya sehun heran

"bagaimana tidak my bab kyung satu jurusan dengan baekhyun dan yang harus kau ketahui bahwa baekhyun dan luhan merupakan pecinta sepakbola" ucap kai sambil menaik turunkan keningnya

Sedangkan sehun langsung berdiri meninggalkan kai yang tengah memperotes karena merasa di acuhkan setelah memberikan informasi yang panjang lebar. Sebelum keluar kantin sehun sempat menoleh kea rah baekhyun dan luhan yang masih asik makan dengan kepala yang di tahan oleh chanyeol karena mereka akan mengikuti kemana sehun pergi sebuah seringaian nampak muncul dari bibir tipis sehun lalu meninggalkan kantin diikuti kai dari belakangnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini luhan tengah tengkurap di atas kasurnya dengan laptop di depannya, setelah pulang dari kampusnya luhan langsung menuju kamarnya dan tertidur dan baru bangun sekitar pukul enam sore, Luhan langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidurnya karena Luhan merasa tidak akan kemana-mana mala mini sedangkan sang omma tengah menyiapkan makan malam di dapurnya

Ting

Bunyi notification di laptopnya berbunyi dan Luhan langsung membukanya

From baekhyunee

"bagaimana kau sudah bilang?"

From real_pcy

"tidak usah datang itu masih pagi"

from baekhyunee

"aisssh kau selalu merusak suasana yeol"

From Luhan7

"pokonya kita harus datang karena itu pertandingan penentuan menuju final"

Luhan tengah asik chating bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol mereka bertiga tepatnya hanya berdua luhan dan baekhyun tengah merencanakan bagaimana cara mereka untuk bisa datang ke pertandingan bola antara XOXO dan WOLF besok karena pertandingan akan di lakukan di kampus lawan maka baekhyun dan luhan harus berpikir agar luhan bisa pergi pagi-pagi tanpa dicurigai oleh sang omma, karena bagaimanapun kegiatan luhan yang mencintai sepak bola sangat di tentang oleh sang omma maka luhan selalu menyembunyikan semua koleksi foto-foto tim kesayangannya itu.

"Luhanie makan malam sayang" teriak sang omma dari arah bawah

"nde omma"

Setelah membalas sang omma luhan langsung mengetik pada acc chatingnya untuk menunda diskusi mereka

Tap tap tap

"appa" teriak luhan saat melihat sang ayah tengah duduk di meja makan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa menunggu lama luhan langsung memeluk leher sang ayah dari belakang dan menghadiahkan kecupan manis di pipi sang appa

"malam princess" ucap sang appa sambil mengelus kepala Luhan

"kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu lulu" ucap sang omma yang datang aria rah dapur lalu duduk di samping kanan sang suami

"aishh mommy selalu saja mencurigai aku" kata luhan sambil duduk di kursi samping appanya satu lagi

"bukan mencurigai tapi memang kau selalu begitu"

"aishh terserah omma saja"

Sang kepala keluarga hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua bidadari cantik di depannya

"kalian ini selalu saja rebut kajja makan" ucap hangeng yang dib alas anggukan oleh Luhan dan heechul

"app-"

"Selesaikan makanmu dulu sayang baru berbicara" ucap hangeng memotong ucapan luhan karena memang kebiasaan keluarga ini untuk makan dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai Luhan dan sang omma langsung membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan dan luhan selalu mendapat jatah untuk mencuci piring karena pagi sampai siang selalu ada bibi han pembantu di keluarga luhan yang sudah bekerja hampir dua puluh tahun seumur dengan luhan, namun setelah pkl lima bibi Han akan pulang dan kembali lagi besok pagi.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya luhan lantas berlari menuju sang appa yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang keluarga sambil menonton televise

"appa" bruk

"yak lulu pelan-pelan dasar anak ini" omel heechul saat luhan dengan kekuatannya berlari dan langsung menerjang sang appa dan mendapatkan omelan cantik dari sang omma yang mengikutinya dari belakang

"weoo hmmm?" tanya hangkyung karena dia sudah tahu pasti aka nada sesuatu ika anaknya sudah sangat manja seperti ini

"appa aku ingin menonton bola besok karena besok pertandingan menuju final" bisik luhan di telinga sang appa membuat sang appa terkekeh sedangkan heechul yang duduk di samping hangeng mulai menatap curiga keduanya

"jangan berbisik xi luhan" ucap sang omma membuat luhan langsung bersembunyi di samping sang appa

"baiklah princess appa akan membuat ommamu tidak bangun pagi-pagi sekali"ucap hangeng sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah luhan

Plak

Dengan tanpa perduli heechul menggeplak tangan sang suami saat mendengar apa yang tengah di bicarakan dengan luhan

"apa maksudmu tidak membuatku bangun pagi-pagi yeobo" ucap heechul sambil melirik kea rah luhan yang tengah terkikik melihat ommanya yang tengah merajuk sedangkan sang appa malah asik tertawa sambil merangkul sang omma

"baiklah appa lulu pegang janji appa, lulu tidur duluan dah appa dah mommy" ucap luhan sambil mencium pipi appa an ommanya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dengan riang karena misinya nampak akan berhasil.

Sementara sang appa dan omma hanya memperhatikan luhan sampai menghilang di atas tangga

"ahh anak itu pasti dia meminta sesuatu padamu kan?"ucap heechul sambil menayandarkan kepalanya pada bahu hangeng

"hmmmm" balas hangeng sambil mengusap kepala heechul

"apa yeobo?" tanya heechul sambil mengadahkan kepalanya melihat sang suami

"bukan apa-apa sudahlah kajja kita tidur" ucap hangeng sambil membimbing heechul menuju kamar mereka

"semoga berhasil princess" ucap hangeng tanpa bersuara saat menuju kamarnya dan melihat kea rah lantai dua dimana luhan tengah mengintip di ujung tangga

"gomawo appa" ucup luhan dengan gerakan mulutnya lalu memasuki kamarnya

 **TBC**

 **Anyeong saya datang dengan chap awal**

 **Maaf ya seandainya ceritanya terlalu bertele-tele lama membosankan atau kurang greget ya segini kemampuan saya hehhhe**

 **Terima kasih buat yang review fol fav dan baca ff ini, dan untuk silent reader tunjukanla wujud kalian bahwa kalian memang berpartisipasi dalam dunia FF**

 **Terima kasih di tunggu REVIEWnya**

 **See you next chap**

 **Gomawoooooooo**

 **HunHan Story**


	3. Chapter 3

**FOOTBALL GANG**

Chapter 2

 **HUNHAN**

 **OTHER OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/DRAMA?**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **\+ HAPPY READING +**

"eungggh yeobo" satu desahan Nampak terdengar di salah satu kamar utama mansion keluarga Xi ini dimana sang kepala keluarga dan sang nyonya tengah melakukan pergulatan panas dari semenjak memasuki kamar mereka sampai akhirnya saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 03.00 pagi

"euuunggg ahhhhh"

Bruk

Hankyung ambruk di atas tubuh heechul saat menyelesaikan orgasmenya yang ke tiga sedangkan heechul jangan ditanya dia sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"aku lelah aku mau tidur" ucap heechul dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil menikmati orgasmenya.

Hankyung langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan beralih ke samping Heechul lalu menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya

"Tidurlah chulli saranghae gomawo"

Chup

Hankyung mengecup kening Heechul yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan

"Semoga princess berhasil" ucap Hankyung dalam hati sebelum mengikuti sang istri terlelap

.

.

.

Kriiiing Kriiiiing

Alarm jam waker yang biasanya terletak di atas nakas saat ini berada tepat di samping sebuah bantal yang tertindih kepala dengan rambut hitam legamnya dengan seketika sang pemilik bantal langsung bangun dan mematikan alarm nya, setelahnya Luhan langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap dengan misi yang tengah di rencakanannya bersama kedua temannya.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri kurang lebih satu jam Luhan langsung melirik jam yang tengah melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya

"Assa tepat waktu" ucap Luhan saat melihat jam tepat pukul 06.00 pagi

Luhan langsung mengambil tas selempang yang tengah tergeletak di atas kasurnya, penampilan Luhan saat ini memang sangat flexible dan santai dimana Luhan menggunakan kaos putih polos yang dilapisi dengan planel coklat muda yang dipadukan dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan sepatu cats berwarna senada dengan planel yang Luhan kenakan mempercantik penampilan Luhan walaupun terlihat sangat tomboy.

Luhan keluar kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap di tengokanya kepala Luhan ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu Luhan menampilkan senyum cerahnya saat mendapati seluruh ruangannya masih gelap dimana ini menandakan bahwa sang Eomma belum bangun.

Luhan langsung melesat menuruni tangga dengan pelan lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas lalu memasukan tiga buah susu kotak rasa coklat strawberry dan vanila dan beralih ke kotak roti yang terletak di samping kulkas lalu memasukan tiga bungkus roti dengan rasa yang sama dengan rasa susu yang Luhan bawa setelahnya Luhan langsung melesat keluar rumah.

.

.

Sementara di dalam kamar sang appa sudah bangun dan Nampak tersenyum saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan setelah mendengar pintu kembali tertutup sang appa kembali memeluk istirnya dengan erat

"mian yeobo" ucapnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menunggu Luhan di halte terdekat dengan rumah Luhan dia Nampak terlihat was-was dan terus memperhatikan ponsel yang tengah di genggamnya

"aish kemana manusia rusa itu" rutuk Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melihat seseorang tengah berlari dari arah belakang mobilnya dan langsung melongokan kepalanya ke luar jendela

"yak Luheen palli" teriak Baekhyun membuat Luhan memutar matanya malas

"jangan berteriak baek" ucap Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya di samping Baekhyun tepatnya di balik kemudi mobil. Bagaimana tidak tepat jam setengah 5 pagi ponsel Chanyeol terus berbunyi dengan menampilkan nama pemanggil yang sama "Byun Cutie" nama yang dibuat sendiri oleh Beaekhyun di ponsel Chanyeol dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun dan berakhirlah seperti ini menemani kedua sahabatnya untuk menggila bersama penggila bola lainnya.

Cklek

Bruk

Luhan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang setelah sampai di mobil Baekhyun

"hah haha haha" Luhan bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal dan langsung manyambar botol minum di tangan Baekhyun

"kajja" teriak Luhan setelah selesai minum yang langsung di sambung dengan sorak-sorak dari Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya pasrah mengikuti kedua teman tomboynya ini.

.

.

Sementara itu di salah satu ruang ganti di salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul tengah terlihat beberapa orang yang Nampak sibuk ada yang tengah berganti baju, sarapan dan hal lainnya tidak berbeda dengan yang lainnya Sehun dan Kai pun Nampak tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka Sehun tengah berganti pakaian sedangkan Kai nampak tengah asik bertukar pesan dengan seseorang

"Berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri Kamjong" ucap Sehun lalu duduk di samping Kai

"eiiy kau sirik ya aku ini sedang mengisi energy ku dengan baby Kyungi" ucap Kai mencibil Sehun

"Aku heran kenapa Kyungsoo mau denganmu" ucap Sehun dengan entengnya yang membuat Kai langsung sebal dan menggeplak kepala teman sekaribnya ini

PLAK

"Yakkk"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara begini-begini aku ini lelaki paling tampan yang digilai oleh banyak wanita dan aku rasa Kyungsoo merupakan wanita paling beruntung yang mendapatkan aku" ucap Kai percaya diri

"justru aku curiga kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri jangan-jangan kau tidak normal Hun" ucap Kai sambil bergeser menjauhi Sehun

"Jangan asal bicara aku masih tetap menyukai dua melon kembar" ucap Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai dan siap berkumpul dengan teman lainnya.

.

.

Luhan Baekhyun baru saja sampai di Kyunghee University dan mereka segera bergegas mempersiapkan keperluan apa saja yang akan mereka pakai untuk mendukung team kebanggaan mereka

"Baek bawa ini juga" ucap Luhan menunjukan salah satu karton yang masih di gulung

"Nde" ucap Baekhyun

"Yak kalian jangan berisik dan asal kalian tahu acara akan di mulai sekitar ja 10 dan sekarang baru jam 7 ya ampun" ucap Chanyeol membuat kedua wanita itu terdiam dan memandangnya

"Waeooo?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup saat di pandang oleh kedua temannya

"kau" tunjuk Luhan "jangan berisik Dobi" ucap nya lalu kembali heboh bersama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menutup matanya

"Chan bangun" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol

"hmmm waeo?'

"cha makan dulu Luhen tadi membawa susu dan roti nah ini rasa vanilla kesuakaanmu" ucap Bakehyun sambil menyerahkan susu dan roti yang di terima oleh Chanyeol

"hmmmm kau masih ingat bawa makanan Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka rotinya

"hmmm aku tahu kalian pasti lupa sarapan" ucap Luhan di belakang kursi

"Dobi setelah ini kita akan langsung menuju lapangan kampus agar kita dapat posisi di depan' ucap Luhan berapi-api

"hmm terserah kalianlah"

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya kini ketiganya tengah bersiap menuju lapangan kampus Kyunghee. Terlihat Luhan Dan Baekhyun Nampak semangat sedangkan Chanyeol Nampak malas di belakangnya

"Lu kajja kita kesana lihat teman-teman kita ada disana" tunjuk Baekhyun saat melihat beberapa murid dari kampusnya berdiri

"Nde kajja" balas Luhan dan keduanya berlari menuju kumpulan temannya

.

.

Luhan dan yang lainnya sudah menempati tempat yang menurut mereka strategis dimana Luhan dan Baekhyun bersebalahan sedangkan Chanyeol berada tepat dibelakang keduanya bagaimanapun Chanyeol merupakan lelaki bertanggung jawab yang tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada kedua teman cantiknya ini.

"Kyaaaa Sehunieee"

"Kyaaaa Sungjae Oppa"

"Ommo mereka tampan sekali"

Teriakan heboh Nampak terdengar saat melihat beberapa pemain keluar lapangan untuk pemanasan.

"Haisssh mereka berisik sekali" ucap Baekhyun

"Bukankah kalian juga sama nantinya" ucap Chanyeol yang dihadiahi dengan senyuman manis dari keduanya.

"Lulu Baek" teriak seseorang saat mereka bertiga tengah mengobrol asik dan setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya

"Kyung kemari" teriak Baekhyun

"ahh anyyeong" sapa Kyungsoo saat sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun

"Annyeong" ucap mereka kompak

"Oh kau datang juga Chan?"Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Chanyeol di belakangnya

"Oh nde aku menemani dua wanita ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah mengejek

"Aish kita tidak meminta untuk di temani" ucap Luhan sebal

"Tapi aku dipaksa bangun tadi pagi Lulu"

"Oh jadi kau tidak ikhlas" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo terkikik di samping mereka

"kalian lucu sekali" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat mereka bertiga ikut tertawa.

.

.

Lapangan sepak bola nampak semakin ramai dan pertandingan akan segera di mulai sekitar 15 menit lagi Luhan dan beserta yang lainnya sudah bersiap-siap dengan atribut yang mereka bawa

"Yaeee semangat XOXO Club semangat" sorak sorai Nampak terdengar dari kedua pendukung tim sepak bola dan saat yang di tunggu-tunggu pun tiba dimana para pemain memasuki lapangan dengan percaya diri. Luhan dan Bakehyun tidak kalah hebohnya dengan yang lain saat melihat Sehun cs memasuki lapangan.

Sehun Nampak memperhatikan sekitarnya betapa ramainya pendukung kali ini mungkin karena saat ini merupakan pertandingan final maka penonton Nampak membludak, Sehun terus memperhatikan sekitarnya lalu mengangkat tangannya saat melihat pendukungnya dengan menggunakan berbagai spanduk dan nama kampus mereka sehingga dapat membuat Sehun maupun yang lainnya tahu kalau mereka datang dari kampus yang sama, dan sesaat Sehun menghentikan penjelajahan pencariannya saat menemukan seseorang yang memang tengah dicarinya

Luhan sehun menemukan Luhan yang tengah mengibarkan bendera dengan tulisan XOXO FC dengan lambang serigala kebangaannya. Sehun menampilkan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah konyol Luhan bersama teman-temannya, sungguh di luar perkiraan Sehun saat mendengar cerita Kai yang menggambarkan Luhan yang tomboy sebagai penyuka sepak bola dengan Luhan yang tengah dia lihat saat ini. Luhan sangat bersemangat dan tentu saja selain bendera yang tengah di pegangnya atribut lainnya pun memenuhi Luhan seperti syal yang terikat di kepalanya dan jangan lupakan kamera yang terkalung manis di lehernya persis seperti fangirl yang akan menonton konser.

Priiit priiiit

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan saat mendengar peluit berbunyi menandakan pertandingan akan segera di mulai dan akhirnya pertandinganpun berjalan dengan sengit dimana kedua tim memiliki nilai imbang yaitu 1-1.

Luhan cs Nampak sibuk menggigti kuku mereka sambil melirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan mereka dimana pertandingan akan segera berakhir sekitar 10 menit lagi dan sampai sekarang posisi nya masih tidak berubah

"Baek bagaimana ini aku tidak ingin ada perpanjangan waktu" ucap Luhan sambil menggoyangkan pundak Baekhyun

"Aku juga tidak tahu Lu"

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun Nampak cemas dan terus berdoa agar kekasihnya dapat memenangkan pertandingan ini karena bagaimanapun Kai merupakan tim sepak bola dan akan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Kai jika tim yang dipimpinnya dapat menang.

Priiit priiit

Peluit panjangpun akhirnya di tiup wasit dengan diiringi oleh semarak kebanggaan dari tim XOXO dimana menjemput waktu terakhir Kai dan Sehun dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dimana Kai dapat mengeksekusi bola yang sudah di siapkan oleh Sehun dan akhirnya terjadi lah gol tambahan untuk XOXO dan sebagai penentu kemenangan pertandingan antar kampus kali ini.

Luhan dan Baekhyun Nampak bersorak gembira keduanya saling berpelukan meluapkan euphoria kebanggaan mereka

"Ya ampun Baek kau lihat tadi bagaimana Sehun menggiring bola sampai depan gawang"

"Ya ampun keren"

"Kyung kau lihat?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih bertaut di depan dadanya

"Oh, anio aku tidak melihatnya hehhehe" ucap Kyungsoo dengan cengiran polosnya

"He?" koor baekhyun dan Luhan

"I-itu tadi aku sibuk berdoa jadi aku memejamkan mataku" ucap Kyungsoo polos

"Ya ampun Kyung" ucap Baekhyun dan langsung merangkul Kyungsoo dan Luhan mereka Nampak asik menikmati kemenngan tim kebanggaannya sampai melupakan Chanyeol yang tengah asik memperhatikan mereka, tepatnya memperhatikan seseorang.

.

.

.

Setelah sesi penerimaan piala dan lainnya akhirnya XOXO club telah berada di ruang ganti mereka semuanya Nampak bahagia dan terus berceloteh mengenai kemenangan mereka, semuanya Nampak bangga akan kekompakan Kai dan Sehun. Sedangkan sang actor Nampak tengah duduk di pojok ruangan dengan Kai yang asik memainkan ponselnya

"Kau janjian dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun

"Oh dia bilang akan kemari tadi dia nonton dengan football gang kampus"

"eh foot ball gang?" Tanya Sehun

"Nde karena mereka ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana mereka sangat mencintai sepak bola, Yak! Kau kemana saja oh sampai tidak tahu hal seperti ini" omel Kai

"Aku tahu adanya klub pecinta sepak bola tapi aku tidak tahu sampai seperti itu" bela Sehun

"Memang football gang baru saja ramai saat ini karena terdapat dua wanita cantik dalam anggotanya biasanya mereka hanya berisikan pria, namun Luhan dan Baekhyun merubah segalanya, biasanya para perempuan hanya menggilai para pemainnya namun berbeda dengan mereka yang memang menyukai olahraganya" jelas Kai panjang lebar yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sehun

"Yak! Kau mende-"

"Anyyeong" Omelan Kai terhenti saat mendengar suara perempuan memasuki ruang ganti

"Oh manajer" ucap salah satu pemain membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya

Irene gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan mata hidung dan bibir yang pas serta rambut coklat yang tergerai di punggungnya merupakan manajer atau lebih tepatnya manajer bayangan karena Irene merupakan pendonor dana terbesar bagi tim sepak bola ini, Irene memang sengaja memasuki dunia sepak bola karena dia menyukai Sehun pemain yang memiliki fans terbanyak

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian dan aku kesini mengundang kalian untuk berpesta sebagai perayaan" ucap Irene yang langsung di angguki oleh seluruh pemain dan mereka bersorak sorai langsung mengganti pakaian mereka. Irene berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih asik dengan dunianya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Irene

"Hai hunnie" ucap Irene lalu duduk di samping Sehun

"Hun aku menemui Kyungi dulu oh" ucap Kai saat melihat Irene duduk disamping Sehun

"Oh kau pergi?" Tanya Irene

Sehun Irene dan Kai merupakan teman satu angkatan yang merupakan senior dari Luhan dan kawan-kawan. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Irene sangat menyukai Sehun segala usaha dia lakukan namun sampai saat ini Sehun tidak pernah menanggapi hati Irene entah apa alasannya Sehun sampai menolak gadis secantik Irene.

"Kau akan bergabungkan?" Tanya Irene pada Kai

"Oh tentu saja sebagai tim sepak bola aku akan datang dan aku akan menjemput baby Kyungi dulu bye" ucap Kai langsung keluar ruangan diikuti beberapa teman lainnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Irene serta dua orang pemain yang tengah merapihkan tasnya

"Kau datangkan?" ucap Irene memecahkan keheningannya

"hmmm" balas Sehun seadanya masih asik dengan ponselnya

"Se-"

"Kajja kita berangkat kau duluanlah" ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Irene lalu beranjak membereskan perlengkapannya. Irene hanya mampu menghela nafasnya berat lagi-lagi seperti ini dan dengan berat hati dia beranjak dan pergi keluar menuju teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

Saat ini Heechul tengah menonton tv di mension besarnya tadi pagi dia bangun kesiangan tepat pukul Sembilan pagi membuatnya tidak memasakan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya bahkan saat dia bangun Hankyung sudah berangkat ke kantor dan Luhan sudah pergi ke kampusnya.

"hmmmm lelah sekali" ucap Heechul

"Tunggu sepertinya ada yang aneh, aku ingat semalam Han dan Lulu seperti merencanakan sesuatu dan aku bangun kesiangan" ucap Heechul bermonolog sambil memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Sepertinya aku dikerjain ayah dan anak itu awas saja nanti"

.

.

Luhan dan yang lainnya tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil tertawa senang karena tim kebanggaan mereka menjadi pemenang pertandingan.

"Lu Baek Chan aku sampai disini saja, aku janjian dengan Kai" Ucap Kyungsoo saat mereka masih di tengah lorong

"Oh kau akan tunggu disini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hmmmm, terima kasih sudah menemaniku"

"Bye Kyungi" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun serempak sambil berjalan melanjutkan perjalannya

.

.

"Hay baby" ucap Kai sambil mengecup pipi Kyungsoo

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku chukae Kai ya" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum

"Kajja aku akan merayakan kemenangan ini dan kau" ucap Kai terhenti lalu menoel hidung bangir Kyungsoo

"Harus menemaniku"

"Hmmm" balas Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, lalu Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil Kyungsoo karena Kai datang menggunakan bus bersama timnya.

.

.

"Baek Dobi sepertinya aku akan ke toilet sebentar" ucap Luhan sambil melipat kedua kakinya menjadi satu menahan pipis

"Aish kau ini bukannya tadi, kajja aku antar" ucap Baekhyun

"Ani, kalian duluan saja aku tidak akan lama tunggu di mobil nde, bye" Luhan langsung berlari menuju toilet

.

.

"Ahhh akhirnya lega sekali" ucap Luhan lalu membereskan rambutnya yang Nampak berantakan. Setelah selesai Luhan keluar dari toilet dan hendak melanjutkan perjalannya sebelum dirinya melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya

"Omo itukan paman Lee, bagaimana ini kalau aku ketahuan Eomma bisa tahu" Luhan bingung dan langsung berlari berlawanan arah dengan paman Lee yang nampaknya sudah melihat keberadaan Luhan

"Sepertinya aku kenal anak itu, seperti Luhan" monolog paman Lee lalu bergerak ke arah Luhan

Tap tap tap

Bruk

"Awww" Luhan meringis saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras

"Gwenchana?" Tanya seseorang sambil menyodorkan tangannya di depan Luhan yang tengah menunduk akibat terjatuh

"Oh" Luhan mendongak dan betapa kagetnya dia saat orang yang di lihatnya adalah Sehun sang bintang lapangan

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang Nampak terburu-buru membuyarkan lamunan Luhan tentang Sehun dan dengan segera menyambut tangan Sehun

Grep

"Kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Luhan entahlah saat ini Luhan Nampak panic dan tidak memikirkan cara apapun selain bersembunyi, karena menurutnya bahaya sekali jika Eommanya tahu Luhan menonton sepak bola

"Waeeo?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan tampak bingung dan terus melihat kebelakang

"Yak palli aku butuh sembunyi aishh bisa gawat kalau sampai paman Lee melihatku dan melapor pada Eomma" ucap Luhan dan sesaat Sehun Nampak diam memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah panic menurutnya wajahnya sangat lucu.

"Yak Pall-"

Grep

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan memojokan Luhan pada salah satu dinding, tangan Sehun Nampak memenjarakan Luhan dan saat terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat Luhan hampir akan menengok sebelum Sehun menahan kepalanya dan

Chuppppp

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong saya kembali hehehhe**

 **Maaf ya ceritanya garing dan membosankan**

 **Maaf juga ya Hunhan momentnya belum banyak ini kan masih perkenalan hehehhe**

 **Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca fav fol dan tentunya yang udah Review..**

 **Ayo buat yang lainnya jangan Cuma nongol tanpa meninggalkan jejak ga susah ko…jhehehhe**

 **Sorry Juga buat semua typonya ya…\**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah ngingtein Typo aku, cara pengetikan aku makasih ya, itu semua bermanfaat banget.. di tunggu koreksinya lagi ya dan semoga kalian ga bosen bacanya.**

 **Di tunggu REVIEWNYA**

 **HunHan Story**

 **See You Next Chapter~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOOTBALL GANG**

Chapter 3

 **HUNHAN**

 **OTHER OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/DRAMA?**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **\+ HAPPY READING +**

Trek trek trek

"Baek berhentilah aku pusing mendengarnya" ucap Chanyeol saat mendengar Baekhyun yang terus mengetukan jari lentiknya di atas dashboard mobil

"Yak Dobi kemana manusia rusa itu" teriak Baekhyun kesal

"Sabar Baek mungkin di toilet sedang penuh"

"Aishh akan aku susul saja" ucap Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil namun belum sempat Baekhyun memegang handle pintu, pintu belakang mobil sudah di buka lebih dulu

Cklek

Brak

"Yak kamjakia" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan menutup pintu dengan kencang dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kursi belakang

"Hosh hosh hosh"

"Yak kau kemana, buang air di Cina ya" teriak Baekhyun sebal

"Mian Baek aku tadi hmmmm-"

"Apa?" ucap Baekhyun tidak sabaran

"Tadi mengantri" ucap Luhan reflex sambil menatap Chanyeol lewat kaca sepion mobil

"Sudahlah sekarang kita ke kampus sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan Baekhyun kembali duduk dengan tenang disampingnya dan Luhan di belakang sambil menerawang ke kejadian tadi

.

.

Cup

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan membuat sang empu membelakan matanya, dan dengan cepat Luhan akan mendorong Sehun namun belum sempat tangannya bergerak Sehun sudah memegang tangan Luhan yang berada di dadanya, karena gerakan itu Sehun semakin menempelkan bibirnya dan tanpa bisa di cegah Sehun melumat bibir manis Luhan membuat Luhan diam dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang Nampak terburu-buru mendekati mereka dan Sehun semakin merapatkan dirinya kepada Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan Nampak tidak terlihat di balik kungkungan Sehun

Tap tap tap

"Aigoo anak jaman sekarang kenapa tidak tahu malu" ucap paman Lee saat melihat dua sejoli tengah asik bercumbu

Tap tap tap

Paman Lee meneruskan langkahnya dan setelah yakin langkah itu menjauh Sehun melepaskan pagutannya lalu memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang memerah sambil menetralkan nafasnya

"Kau sudah aman" ucap Sehun tanpa menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan, hingga saat Luhan menengokan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat Sehun wajah mereka Nampak sangat dekat

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Luhan saat sudah menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukan pria di depannya ini

"Membantumu" ucap Sehun enteng sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luhan

"Yak, kau dasar maniak sembarangan mencium orang tidak sopan" teriak Luhan sambil mengejar Sehun dan mendadak Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Luhan ikut berhenti secara mendadak pula di belakangnya

Sehun langsung membalikan badannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan sehingga otomatis Luhan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu" ucap Sehun dingin lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang Nampak bingung dan kaget secara bersamaan. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Luhan akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Sehun dan Luhan langsung melebarkan matanya dan dengan segera hendak menyusul Sehun namun Luhan sudah tidak melihatnya

"Ya ampun" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk jidatnya, tanpa diketahui Luhan Sehun tengah menampilkan smirknya yang cukup berbahaya.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian berada di kampus akhirnya Luhan pulang kerumahnya tepat pukul empat sore diantar oleh Chanyeol dan tentunya Baekhyun. Luhan memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan dapat Luhan lihat mobil sang eomma yang masih terparkir rapih di garasi mobilnya.

"Apa eomma tidak ke butik"

"Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu di dalam" monolog Luhan sambil menggindikan bahunya

Cklek

"Lulu pulang" teriak Luhan yang langsung memasuki rumahnya dan setelah sampai di ruang tamu Luhan bertemu dengan bibi Jang yang sedang membawa teh hangat

"Oh nona sudah pulang?" Tanya bibi Jang

"Hmm apa eomma ada?" Tanya Luhan namun belum sempat bibi Jang menjawab sebuah suara sudah mengintrupsinya

"Eomma tidak ke butik" ucap Heechul membuat Luhan langsung menengokan kepalanya

"Ah mommy" teriak Luhan langsung berlari karah Heechul, namun belum sempat Luhan memeluknya Heechul sudah lebih dulu memajukan tangannya dan menahan kening Luhan

"Yak mommy" teriak Luhan

"Jawab pertanyaan mommy, darimana hmm?" Tanya Heechul dengan tangan bersidekap di dada

"Kampus mom" ucap Luhan malas-malasan" lalu melangkah menuju sofa di ruang tamu

"Kau serius, bukan menonton pertandingan bola lagi kan?" Tanya Heechul mengintimidasi sambil berjalan menuju Luhan. Seketika Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya kaget atas pertanyaan sang mommy namun belum sempat Heechul duduk disampingnya dengan segera Luhan merubah ekpresinya menjadi biasa saja

"Anio Lulu benar ke kampus" sela Luhan membuat Heechul semakin curiga di depannya

"Mommy kenapa mencurigai Lulu" Tanya Luhan merajuk

"Kau tidak ada saat eomma bangun"

"Bagaimana tidak mommy bangun sangat siang, pasti mommy sudah melakukan yang iya-iya dengan daddy"

Blushh

Seketika wajah Heechul memerah saat Luhan mengatakan itu, seakan mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur Luhan langsung menggoda tersenyum misterius

"Iyakan Mommy, ahh pasti daddy sangat kuat sampai membuat mommy kelelahan" goda Luhan yang disambut pelototan sang mommy dan senyuman dari bibi Jang yang tengah membawa teh pesanan Heechul tadi

"Yak anak nakal!" teriak Heechul namun belum sempat marah Luhan sudah lebih dulu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"Bibi jangan tersenyum seperti itu" ucap Heechul sebal saat melihat bibi Jang ikut menggodanya

"Baik nyonya" lalu bibi Jang meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah

.

.

"Bye Chanyeolli"teriak Baekhyun saat menurunkan Chanyeol dan saat ini sudah berada di kursi kemudi

"Baek kau yakin menyetir biar aku saja yang menyetir nanti aku pulang naik taksi" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar

"Anio aku yang sudah membawamu jadi aku juga yang mengantarkanmu ehhhe" cengir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol gemas lalu menundukan badannya dan menumpukan tangannya di kaca mobil Baekhyun lalu sebelah tangannya mengusak rambut Baekhyun

"Nde kau hati-hati arra"

"Nde siap" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan tanda hormat pada Chanyeol

Setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol dengan melambaikan tangannya keluar jendela membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Setelah mobil Baekhyun menghilang di belokan Chanyeol bergegas memasuki rumahnya

.

.

Keadaan restoran tersebut cukup ramai dimana di bagian pojok ruangan terlihat satu ruangan penuh yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa orang yang notabenenya adalah lelaki, mereka Nampak asik mengobrol sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang dengan ditemani beberapa minuman yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Kai" bisik Kyungsoo kepada Kai yang tengah asik menertawakan kelakuan dua temannya

"Hmm baby"

"Apa masih lama?"

"Waeoo?"

"A-aku Nampak kurang nyaman mereka semua temanmu disini" ucap Kyungsoo yang sedikti menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan Kai Nampak tersenyum melihat tingkal lugu kekasihnya tersebut

"Aigoo sudah tenang saja chagi" ucap Kai sambil mengusak sayang rambut Kyungsoo

Sreek

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka menampakan Sehun yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di samping Kai padahal Irene sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk Sehun tentu saja disampingnya. Lagi-lagi Irene harus kecewa karena Sehun tidak duduk disampingnya. Jonghyun yang melihat itu Nampak mengepalkan tangannya di balik meja dan memandang tajam Sehun dan Irene.

"Hai bro kenapa baru datang oeh?" Tanya Kai yang di balas malas oleh Sehun

"Oppa gwenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun Nampak berbeda

"Oh ada apa denganku Kyung?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kai juga Nampak bingung

"Oppa Nampak berbeda entahlah" kata Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tersenyum sedangkan Kai tak peduli. Sedari tadi Irene terus memperhatikan Sehun tentu saja tanpa menggubris apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh yang lain dia hanya terfokus pada Sehun dan dengan segera saat melihat orang disamping Sehun berpindah Irene segera duduk disamping Sehun

"Hunnie kau lelah" Tanya Irene yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya makanan mereka datang dan dengan segera mereka menikmati pesta kemenangan ini yang di traktir oleh Irene.

.

.

Drrrrt drrrt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di atas tempat tidurnya namun didiamkan oleh sang empu yang tengah asik memasang foto baru hasil jepretannya tadi siang

Drrrt drrrt

"Haish siapa sih" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan seketika langsung menekan tombol hijau

"Nde appa?" Tanya Luhan

"….."

"Heeee?sekarang?"

"….."

"Baiklah"

Pip

Sambungan terputus dan segera Luhan mengambil mantel lalu mengantongi dompet dan ponselnya lalu teburu-buru menuruni tangga dan menuju kamar eommanya

Tok tok tok

"Eomma" panggil Luhan

Cklek!

"Oh waee?kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat penampilan Luhan

"Aku mau menemui appa, dia bilang sedang ada di restoran favoritku"

"Oh nde tadi appa menelepon eomma, tapi eomma tidak ikut nde?"

"Oh waeo?"

"Eomma tidak enak badan, kau saja nde kau bawa mobil?"

"Anio kan sudah dekat aku naik taksi saja,eomma gwenchana?"

"Nde, kau hati-hati jangan terlalu malam arra"

"Nde bye eomma" Luhan berlari keluar gerbang dan menunggu taksi yang lewat, setelah menemukannya Luhan langsung menuju restoran dimana sang appa menunggu

Lima belas menit perjalanan yang Luhan tempuh untuk sampai ke restoran tersebut dan dengan segera setelah membayar ongkos taksi Luhan langsung masuk dan menemukan sang appa sudah duduk di tempat favorit mereka di ujung ruangan yang dapat melihat ke area luar

"Appa" teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan lambaian oleh sang appa. Luhan duduk di depan Hangeng lalu tersenyum cerah

"Oh eomma eodi?"

"Eomma tidak enak badan appa hihihi" ucap Luhan sambil terkikik geli karena Luhan tahu eommanya masih malu makanya tidak mau ikut, membuat Hangeng mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat tingkah anaknya ini

"Kenapa tertawa, eomma sakit?"

"Anio appa gwenchana, eomma tidak sakit dia hanya malu hihihi"

"Maksudnya?"

Luhan menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat dia pulang dan bertemu eommanya membuat Hangeng geleng-geleng kepala lalu menyentil kening anaknya

"Awch appo"

"Jangan ulangi kasihan eomma eoh?"

"Nde appa"

Obrolan keduanyapun terputus saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanan yang sudah lebih dulu d pesan oleh Hangeng

"Mari makan" ucap Luhan langsung menyumpitkan makanan favoritnya

.

.

Di dalam ruangan masih sama dimana semuanya Nampak menikmati makanan mereka Sehun dengan tenangnya dimana disampingnya terdapat pasangan yang terus bermesaraan

Pletak

"Awww" ringis Kai saat Sehun menggeplak kepalanya

"Waeee?"

"Jangan bermesraan terus kasian Kyungsoo"

"Mian oppa" cicit Kyungsoo

"Aish kau ini sirik saja makanya cepat punya pacar" ejek Kai yang kembali berkutat dengan Kyungsoo. Sementara Irene disampingnya Nampak tersenyum lalu membungkus daging dengan salada yang Nampak sangat segar

"Hunnie aaaa" ucap Irene mengundang Kai untuk melihatnya dan memperhatikan mereka, merasa tidak enak dipandang beberapa mata akhirnya Sehun menerima suapan dari Irene dan setelahnya langsung menelan habis dan meminum air di depannya

"Aku ke toilet" ucap Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tengah menggoda Irene.

Sreet

Sehun membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju toilet namun belum sempat Sehun melangkah lagi dirinya melihat seseorang yang Nampak di kenalnya tanpa menunggu lama Sehun langsung berjalan berbalik arah menuju orang tersebut. Semakin dekat Sehun semakin dapat mengenali orang tersebut "Luhan" batin Sehun dan ide jahil pun kembali bersarang di otaknya dengan cepat Sehun semkin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua orang tersebut

"Hai" ucap Sehun di depan Luhan membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah asik menyeruput ramyeonnya

"Oh, neo?" ucap Luhan kaget membuat Hangeng bingung lalu menatap Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Nugu?" Ucap Hangeng membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara yang Nampak sedikit lebih tua dengan cepat Sehun menengok dan kaget saat melihat pria paruh baya yang duduk di depan Luhan, niat awalnya untuk menggoda Luhan karena Nampak terlihat kepala lelaki namun ternyata Luhan tengah makan dengan pria tua

"neo chingu?" Tanya Hangeng kepada Luhan

"Hmm nde appa" Sehun semakin kaget saat mendengar Luhan memanggil appa dan dengan cepat Sehun kembali menengokan kepalanya dan seketika tersenyum walaupun sedikit kaku

"An anyeong"

"Oh kau teman Lulu duduklah" ucap Hangeng mempersilahkan Sehun

"Ah appa tidak usah" sela Luhan lebih dulu

"Waee?apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Hangeng pada Sehun. Melihat Luhan yang Nampak gugup Sehun langsung kembali memiliki niat jahil untuk Luhan

"Anio Ahjussi boleh saya bergabung?" Tanya Sehun

"Nde, kajja Lu geser duduk mu" ucap Hangeng dan dengan berat hati Luhan menggeser duduknya sambil membawa mangkuk ramennya

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu lagi?"

"Anio ini saja Ahjussi" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan Nampak kesal, sebenarnya bukan kesal Luhan saat ini sangat gugup bagaimana tidak pemain bola andalannya Nampak duduk disampingnya belum lagi mengingat kejadian tadi siang setelah pertandingan selesai sejujurnya Luhan malu.

"Lu gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan menundukan kepalanya

"Eh?a-anio" ucap Luhan cepat

"Kau sedang makan malam sendiri?" Tanya Hangeng

"Anio aku bersama tim sepakbola untuk merayakan kemenangan dan kebetulan aku sangat bosan di dalam"

"Wow Lulu dia pemain bola" ucap Hangeng heboh yang hanya di timpali dengan senyuman kikuk dari Luhan

"Kau teman Luhan dimana?" Tanya Hangeng dengan senyum yang cukup mengerikan bagi Luhan

"Kami satu kampus kebetulan dia hoobae saya" ucap Sehun

"Wow begitu kebetulan sekali kalian saling mengenal, hoobae dan sunbae oh?" ucap Hangeng menggoda Luhan dan membuat Sehun semakin tersenyum tipis

Ketiganya Nampak asik menikmati makan malam dengan candaan dan godaan dari Hangeng beserta Sehun yang membuat Luhan semakin malu dan wajahnya memerah.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan VIP Irene Nampak resah dan matanya terus melirik kearah pintu dimana tadi Sehun keluar, sedangkan yang lain Nampak asik menikmati makanan mereka

"Sunbae kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Irene hanya diam

"Anio" jawab Irene seadanya membuat Kyungsoo mencibilkan bibirnya dan kembali duduk kesamping Kai

"Menyebalkan" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai terkikik

"Sudah biarkan dia sedang menunggu Sehun

.

.

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel Hangeng bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dan dengan segera Hangeng mengangkatnya saat tahu kalau sang istri yang menelpon

"Oh nde bye"

Pip

Hangeng memutuskan telponnya lalu menatap Luhan

"Lu eomma sudah menelpon appa pulang duluan oh?"

"Eh?eomma gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan panic

"Nde gwenchana tadi eomma hanya menanyakan apa sudah selesai atau belum" ucap Hangeng sambol membereskan jaketnya

"Oh kajja kita pulang appa" ucap Luhan ikut memasukan dompet ke dalam mantelnya

"Anio kau disini temani Sehun makan kasihan dia baru makan" ucap Hangeng

"Heeee?dia kan bersama yang lain appa" ucap Luhan sebal

"Anio yang lain sepertinya masih sangat lama, ahjussi pulang saja duluan biar Luhan saya yang antar" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan kaget

"Ani-"

"Sudah ya sayang appa pulang duluan" ucap Hangeng memutuskan omongan Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya

Bruk

Luhan kembali duduk dengan lemas dan menundukan kepalanya sejujurnya Luhan takut akan jantungnya yang akan copot karena terus berdetak sangat kencang maka dia ingin ikut bersama sang appa pulang

"Hei" ucap Sehun sambil menyenggol tangan Luhan

"Hmmmm" balas Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun

"Bagaimana masalahmu?"

"Eoh?" Luhan langsung menatap Sehun

"Masalah tadi pagi apakah aman setelah aku selamatkan?"

Blusss

Kembali wajah Luhan memerah saat Sehun mengingtkannya kejadian tadi pagi

"Heiiii kenapa wajahmu memerah, kau pasti mengingat ciuman tadi ya dan kurasa ciuman tadi first kiss?" goda sehun

"Yak!siapa bil-" teriakan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun memajukan wajahnya mendekati Luhan dan otomatis menghentikan omelannya dan memundurkan wajahnya namun apa mau dikata Luhan terjebak karena kepalanya langsung menempel dengan kaca restoran

"Kau gadis tomboy namun cerewet"ucap Sehun dan Luhan kembali akan berteriak saat tanpa aba-aba Sehun kembali mengecup bibirnya

Cup

namun hanya sekilas lalu Sehun kembali menegakan badannya dan asik menikmatti makanannya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apapun sedangkan Luhan kembali dalam mode blanknya

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan wajah bingung dan tangan yang menyentuh bibirnya membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya

"Ah aku kenyang kajja kita pulang" ucap Sehun berdiri namun kembali menengok kea rah Luhan saat melihat Luhan hanya memperhatikannya dengan polos

"Yak anak rusa kajja kau mau aku tinggal" ucap Sehun menarik Luhan dan dengan sigap Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun

Keduanya keluar restoran tanpa membayar tentu saja karena Hangeng sudah membayarnya terlebih dahulu

"Kemana arah rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun

"Oh anio aku pulang sendiri saja" ucap Luhan dan bersiap melangkah sebelum tangannya kembali di tahan oleh Sehun

Grep

"Aku sudah berjanji pada appamu untuk mengantarkanmu sampai rumah jadi jangan macam-macam atau aku akan menciummu lagi arra" ucap Sehun dan langsung di hadiahi anggukan oleh Luhan

"Sekarang kemana arah rumahmu" Luhan langsung menunjukannya dan memberitahukan Sehun dimana alamat rumahnya dan dengan segera keduanya berjalan menuju halte terdekat

Dalam perjalanan menuju halte Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan segera mendial nomor seseorang

"Kai-ya bawakan tas ku nde, aku pulang duluan"

Pip

Belum sempat lawan bicara Sehun membalas sambungan telpon sudah di putus lebih dulu oleh Sehun

"Aish tidak sopan" ucap Luhan yang memperhatikan Sehun

"Waeo?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan sudah menyuruh orang dan seenaknya mematikan telpon" gerutu Luhan lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun membuat orang yang ditinggalkan tersenyum dibelakangnya, entahlah seharian ini Sehun merasa dirinya terlalu sering tertawa.

.

.

"Wee?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai mengumpati penelpon yang dengan seenaknya mematikan sambungannya

"Ah Kyung kita pulang dan aku harus membawa tas manusia es ini" ucap Kai

"Sehun oppa eodi?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Molla dia bilang pulang lebih awal"

Irene yang mendengarkan obrolan Kai dan Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya saat tahu Sehun pulang lebih dulu

"Semuanya kami pulang lebih dulu nde" ucap Kai kepada teman-temannya

"Oh Irena-ah gomawo makanannya"

"Nde hati-hati Kai Kyung" ucap Irene tersenyum kepada keduanya. Setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo kelaur tak lama Irene pun ikut berdiri dan menyambar tasnya dengan wajah kesal dia langsung keluar tanpa pamit pada yang laiinnya melihat itu Jonghyun langsung mengejar Irene

"Yak Irena-ah" ucap Jonghyun sambil menangkap tangan Irene

"Lepas" desis Irene

"Biar aku antar"

Srek

Genggaman tangan Jonghyun terlepas

"Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Irene sekartis dan segera berbalik menuju mobilnya, tanpa menunggu lama Irene langsung meninggalkan parkiran dan tentu saja Jonghyun yang terdiam melihatnya.

"Ahhh choa" ucap Luhan saat mereka tengah menunggu bus di halte

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dilapisi sweater yang sama tipisnya

"Hmmm choa kau mau menghangatkanku?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya

"Bagaimana aku hanya ada satu mantel"

"Begini"

Grep

Sehun langsung menarik bahu Luhan dan mendekatkan dengan dirinya dari samping sedangkan Luhan kembali dibuat shock dengan kelakuan Sehun. Luhan akan menghindar namun Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu luhan

"Kau"

"Diam aku kedinginan" ucap Sehun memotong omongan Luhan

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari tidak jauh dari halte mereka terlihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dengan pengemudi yang menatap mereka tajam

"Oh sehun" desisnya

 **TBC**

 **Anyyeong**

 **Saya kembali dengan Chap tiga**

 **Gomawo buat semua reader yang udah baca apalagi sempet mampir ke kotak review**

 **Dan buat silent readers ayo tunjukan jati diri kalian hehhehe**

 **Maaf ya ceritanya masih biasa aja,,hehhehe**

 **Semoga ga bosen dan di tunggu REVIEW nya..**

 **Jangan lupa juga baca dan review FF aku y judulnya Gomawo Sehunie yak arena FF itu lg ikut event doain ya…hehhehe**

 **GOMAWO**

 **See you next chap**

 **HunHan Story**


	5. Chapter 5

**FOOTBALL GANG**

Chapter 4

 **HUNHAN**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

 **RATED M**

 **\+ HAPPY READING +**

Luhan terus berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya, sudah satu jam lebih Luhan melakukan aktifitas yang menghambat tidurnya tersebut bahkan saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dimana ini sudah melebihi batas Luhan biasanya tidur

"Aigoo ada apa denganku" ucap Luhan sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya

"Ahhh ini semua gara-gara Oh Sehun"

Saat menunggu bus pulang Luhan dan Sehun berdiri bersebelahan sungguh ini semua di laur perkiraan Luhan. Setelah memasuki bus Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan di kursi paling belakang dimana Luahn duduk di dekat jendela. Keduanya hanya diam namun bagaimanapun Luhan tetap saja gugup karena harus duduk dengan orang yang menjadi idolanya walaupun Luhan tidak menggilainya tetap saja Sehun adalah pemain bola favoritnya.

Akhirnya Luhan turun dari bus dengan Sehun yang masih mengikutinya

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Hmmm bagaimanapun aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita cantik pulang sendirian malam-malam"

Blushhh

Wajah Luhan memerah seketika saat mendengar gombalan Sehun dengan gugup Luhan memainkan mantelnya sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun

"Tinggal jalan beberapa blok saja akan sampai" ucap Luhan

"Hmmm baiklah kajja" dengan seenak jidatnya Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju arah yang ditunjukan Luhan tadi

"E..eh"

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun sampai di depan rumah Luhan

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"

"Hmmm terima kasih"

"Nde hati-hati dan cepat masuk" ucap Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan, membuat sang empu kembali memerah dan dengan tergesa memasuki rumahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedangkan Sehun Nampak terkikik melihat kelakuan Luhan entahlah Sehun senang melihat tingkah gadis tomboy tersebut.

.

.

Tanpa terasa akhirnya Luhan terlelap setelah berhasil membuat kasurnya berantakan bak kapal pecah. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan Sehun saat ini sudah Nampak semakin tidak mengenal dirinya baru beberapa hari mengetahui gadis tomboy tersebut Sehun jadi seperti orang sinting yang asik tersenyum sendiri di kamarnya

"Hah gadis tomboy itu bisa membuatku gila" ucap Sehun lalu memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

"Eomma" panggil Luhan saat melihat sang eomma tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menikmati cemilan paginya

"Nde" ucap Heechul menyuruh Luhan duduk disampingnya

"Lu kenapa dengan wajahmu?" ucap Heechul bingung saat melihat wajah Luhan seperti zombie dengan kantung mata yang sangat gelap

"Eomma semalam Lulu tidak bisa tidur" ucap Luhan lalu memeluk Heechul dari samping membuat sang eomma gemas

"Waeo?kenapa tidak bisa tidur hmmm?" ucap Heechul merapihkan rambut

"Molla eomma" Luhan semakin merengsekan kepalanya kedalam pelukan Heechul

Ting tong ting tong

Bel rumah Luhan berbunyi dan terlihat bibi Jang keluar dari dapur menuju depan sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan dari luar

"Luheeen" teriak Baekhyun sambil memasuki rumah Luhan

"Anyyeong ahju- Eh?"

"Annyeong Baeki, Lu Baekhyun sudah sampai" ucap Heechul mengguyangkan tubuhnya agar Luhan bangun

"Eunggg"

"Luhan kenapa ahjumma?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di sofa depan Heechul

"Kau pasti akan kaget melihatnya Baek" ucap Heechul membuat Luhan mengekerutkan badannya dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Lu bangunlah" ucap Heechul kembali lalu dengan malas-malasan Luhan bangun dan menghadap Baekhyun

"Omo Yak ada apa denganmu Xi Luhan" teriak Baekhyun histeris membuat Heechul tak bisa menahan tawanya

"Eomma" Luhan merajuk karena di tertawakan

"Sudah sana kalian berangkat bukankah ada kuliah" ucap Heechul membenarkan rambut Luhan

"Nde ahjumma tapi aku malu membawa Luhan dia seperti zombie hahahhha" ledek Baekhyun

"Yak Byun Cabe" teriak Luhan lalu berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun dan eommanya yang tengah menertawakannya

"Lulu tunggu, ahjumma kami pamit ne" ucap Baekhyun lalu sedikit membungkukan badannya dan mengejar Luhan

Di dalam mobil Luhan hanya diam sebal kepada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih asik cekikikan menggoda sahabatnya itu

"Baek berhenti menggodaku" ucap Luhan malas

"Sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya aku tidak akan berhenti"

"Haaahh aku sudah bilang Baek aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku bergadang dan seperti inilah" bela Luhan

"No no no, itu bukan gayamu Xi Luhan, kau tidak mungkin bergadang sendirian dank au pasti akan menghibungiku" bantah Baekhyun

"Terserah kau saja bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai" ucap Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya

.

.

Irene tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya ditemani oleh Jonghyun karena mereka bertemu saat di parkiran, dalam perjalanan Irene melihat Sehun dan Kai tengah mengobrol di salah satu kursi penonton di lapangan basket, yups karena mereka atlet sepak bola tidak mungkin mereka bermain di lapangan basket.

"Jonghyun-ah aku akan menemui Sehun dulu, kau pergilah duluan" ucap Irene meninggalkan Jonghyun yang Nampak mengepalkan tangannya

"Sehuna" ucap Irene lalu duduk di samping Sehun yang di sapa hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Semalam kau kemana?" Tanya Irene

"Aku pulang duluan" ucap Sehun masih menatap lurus ke depan

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya bosan saja" ucap Sehun membuat Irene mencibilkan bibirnya

"Kau kan bisa mengajakku tidak pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit"

"Aku sudah bilang sama Kai" ucap Sehun sambil menyenggol Kai

"Oh nde dia sudah pamitan padaku dan menyuruhku membawa tasnya" ucap Kai

"Hmm baiklah, Hunnah hari ini kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Irene

Sehun Nampak memikirkan ajakan Irene bagaimanapun Irene merupakan gadis yang baik namun bagaimanapun pula Sehun tidak ingin selalu diikuti Irena dan dalam masa berpikirnya Sehun melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan di koridor samping lapangan membuat Sehun langsung menatap Irene

"Mian aku ada janji" ucap Sehun langsung berdiri dan menyambar tas nya yang di simpang di bawah kaki

"Yak albino kau mau kemana?" teriak Kai namun hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Sehun, sedangkan Irene Nampak memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah menghampiri seseorang dan menariknya dengan paksa

"Kai-ya siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Irene sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Kai yang melihat siapa yang di tarik oleh Sehun langsung merubah ekpresi terkejutnya menjadi lebih datar

"Molla aku tidak mengenalnya" ucap Kai lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, bagaimanapun Kai tahu kelakuan Irene walaupun dari luar dia terlihat anggun dan lembut tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sehun Irene akan berubah menjadi siluman serigala dan Kai tidak ingin Luhan menjadi korban keganasan Irene.

.

.

Grep

"Yak" teriak Luhan saat merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya membuat Baekhyun ikut berjenggit kaget dan siap memarahi siapa saja yang membuatnya terkejut namun belum sempat keduanya marah mereka terdiam saat melihat orang yang mengganggu mereka

"Oh Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sehun namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya diam

"Aku pinjam temanmu oke?" Tanya Sehun yang entah terhipnotis atau apa membuat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan segera Sehun menarik Luhan

"Yak yak Baek yak Baek" teriak Luhan dengan tangan yang bebas melambai pada Baekhyun meminta pertolongan

Bruk

Sehun menjatuhkan Luhan di salah satu kursi penonton namun sekarang di lapangan bola

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Luhan sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali

"Pantas saja kau senang duduk disini" Ucap Sehun sambil memandang kearah lapangan dan mengehentikan ocehan Luhan

"Eh maksudmu?"

"Hmmm" gumam Sehun sambil menunjukan tengah lapangan dengan dagunya membuat Luhan ikut menolehkan kepalanya

"Ada apa disana?" Tanya Luhan masih tidak mengerti

"Disini kau dapat melihat semua kegiatan pemain bola terutama para pemainnya iyakan? Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"Nde disini aku dapat melihat semua kegiatan bermain bola" ucap Luhan

"Kau sangat menyukai bola?"

"Hmmm aku sangat menyukai sampai aku menginjak kelas dua menegah pertama disitu eomma sudah mulai melarangku karena aku anak perempuan, tapi appa selalu mendukungku"

"Kenapa kau menyukai bola kau kan perempuan?"

"Kenapa memangnya itu kan olahraga dan aku memang menyukainya, mereka berlari untuk memperebutkan satu bola dan dari situlah mereka diharuskan menjaga kekompakan dan menghilangkan ego masing-masing, memang semua olahraga membutuhkan kekompakan namun untuk menyatukan sebelas kepala itu sangta sulit" ucap Luhan panjang lebar membuat Sehun tersenyum mendengarkan

"Siapa pemain yang kau sukai?"

"Hmmm sebenernya aku tidak terlalu menyukai pemiannya namun aku tidak bisa berbohong karena seringnya menonton membuatku memiliki idol sendiri yaitu dirimu" ucap Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu oleh Sehun

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan

"Molla" ucap Luhan sambil berdiri dan menghentakan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah tertawa. Tidak jauh dari mereka dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan keduanya dimana yang satu Nampak dengan tatapan teduh dan yang satu dengan tatapan benci

"Jadi kalian bersama?" ucap Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan tempat persembunyiaannya

"Akan kubuat kau menderita Oh Sehun" ucap Jonghyun lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya juga.

.

.

"Dobiiii"

Bruk

Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung saat Baekhyun menubruknya dari belakang

"Hei kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tertekuk

"Anio gwenchana" ucap Chanyeol

"Hmm kemana manusia rusa itu ya, aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Baekhyun

"Dia sedang bersama Sehun" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"Jadi dia masih bersama Sehun?"

"Hmmm"balas Chanyeol

"Kajja kita beli eskrim" ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun

"Lalu luheen bagaimana?"

"Nanti kita suruh menyusul" ucap Chanyeol semakin merapatkan genggaman tangannya membuat Baekhyun merona dibelakangnya

Luhan tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang mungkin saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada disana, sebenarnya Luhan tengah menghindari Sehun karena malu menurtnya.

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar dan dengan cepat Luhan menerima panggilan dari Chanyeol

"Chanlie"

'…"

"Eoh kalian meninggalkanku?"

"…"

"Arra arra tunggu aku"

Pip

Luhan langsung berlari menuju Chanbaek tengah menikmati eskrim beberapa langkah dari kampusnya. Sedangkan Sehun Nampak memperhatikan Luhan yang langsung bergegas setelah menerima telepon

"Yo Hun" teriak Kai saat melihat Sehun

"Kamjjong, hai Kyung" sapa Sehun namun matanya masih melirik kemana perginya Luhan

"Apa yang keu lihat Hun?"

"Mian aku akan menghubungimu bye" ucap Sehun berlari saat melihat Luhan yang berbelok kea rah kiri dari gerbang kampus dan Sehun melihat sebuh mobil keluar dibelakang Luhan

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati es krim mereka dengan Chanyeol rasa pisang dan Baekhyun rasa strawberry

"Kau sudah menghubungi luhan?"

"Sudah Baek, cepat makan eskrimmu" perintah Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun terus memperhatikan jalanan diseberangnya

"Eoh itu Luhen" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk keluar jendela dimana Luhan tengah bersiap akan menyebrang yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol

"Nde anak rusa itu cepat juga" ucap Chanyeol keduanya memperhatikan Luhan sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengguncang tangan Chanyeol

"Yeolli lihat mobil itu seperti mengikuti Luhan"ucap Baekhyun saat melihat sebuh mobil yang Nampak terhenti diujung jalan padahal rambu lalulintas memperlihatkan mobil untuk terus maju. Saat Luhan siap menyebarang mobil itu pun mulai bergerak dan Chanyeol baru mengerti sepertinya mobil tersebut mengikuti Luhan

"Baek Luhan" ucap Chanyeol langsung menggeser kursinya dan berlari kearah Luar

"Luhan"

Grep

Bruk

"Awww"

"Lu kau baik-baik saja"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat saat melihat mobil di depannya yang melaju dengan sangat kencang membuat Luhan tidak berkutik sampai akhirnya Luhan merasakan tubuhnya di tarik dan membentur dada seseorang

"Lu"

"Sehun"

"Ahh syukurlah" ucap Sehun lalu melemaskan kakinya yang tengah menopang Luhan saat melihat Luhan membuka mata dan suaranya

"Luhan Luhan" teriakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dan langsung menatap kedua temannnya yang berdiri disamping Sehun dan dirinya yang terduduk

"Lu gwenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang ikut jongkok dan memegang bahu Luhan

"Yeolli" ucap Luhan

"Lu" ucap Baekhyun dan membantu Luhan untuk berdiri sedangkan Chanyeol membatu Sehun

"Sehuna gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun membersihkan sikut tangannya

"Oh gwenchana, kenapa dengan mobil itu?" Tanya Sehun

"Entahlah tadi akau dan Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan Luhan yang akan meneybrang sampai akhirnya aku sadar ada yang aneh dengan mobil tersebut dan Chanyeol langsung berlari untung saja Sehun datang lebih awal" jelas Baekhyun

"Baiklah kajja kita duduk dulu" ajak Chanyeol memasuki tempat eskrim lalu keempatnya kembali duduk bersama

"Sepertinya orang itu sengaja mengincar Luhan" ucap Sehun membuat yang lainnya menengok kearahnya

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Nde aku dari tadi mengikuti Luhan dan aku pun sengaja mengejar Luhan setelah Luhan keluar gerbang bersamaan dengan mobil tersebut" jelas Sehun membuat ketiganya diam

"Lu kau punya musuh?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kalian tahu sendiri aku bagaimana" ucap Luhan yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Sudahlah kau masih ada kelas Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas gelengan oleh Luhan

"Kau mau menungguku dan Baekki, kami ada satu kelas lagi" ucap Chanyeol

"Ekhme mian kalau boleh biar Luhan aku yang antar saja" ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol diam dan menatap Sehun

"Lu bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Chanyeol

"Nde aku akan pulang dengan Sehun saja"

"Tapi Lu-"

"Gwenchana Yeolli, setelah selesai kalian bisa kerumahku hmmm" ucap Luhan meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya

'Baiklah hati-hati nde" ucap Chnayeol mengusak kepala Luhan lalu keempatnya keluar tempat eskrim dan menuju kampus karena Sehun akan mengambil mobilnya.

"Bye Yeolli bye Baekki" ucap Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang balas melambai

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi" ucap Irene saat melihat mobil Sehun meninggalkan parkiran lalu berlalu menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang Nampak masih tidak terima karena Luhan pulang bersama Sehun

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau Nampak tidak terima Luhan diantar oleh lelaki lain" lirih Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chnayeol yang hanya diam menatap punggung Baekhyun

"Baek" lirih Chnayeol

.

.

Keadaan mobil Sehun sangat sepi dimana Luhan tengah mendartkan keningnya di kaca jendela mobil sedangkan Sehun masih focus pada jalanan di depannya

"Lu kita sudah sampai" ucap Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

"Eoh nde mian" ucap Luhan lalu bergegas membuka seat beltnya namun belum sempat Luhan membukanya tangan Sehun sudah menghentikannya

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun

"Nde, nan gwenchana" ucap Luhan

"Kau Nampak tidak baik-baik saja" ucap Sehun

"Maksu-"

Cup

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan saat melihat keraguan Nampak menghinggapi Luhan. Perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk meraup bibir Luhan lebih dalam, dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawah Luhan sampai membuat sang empunya memejamkan matanya, tidak lama Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya, tangannya sebelah kanan menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin menghisap bibir Luhan, hisapan Sehun membuat Luhan berjengkit dan sedikit membuka mulutnya yang tidak disiasiakan oleh Sehun dengan cepat lidahnya memasuki mulut Luhan mengeksplor semua yang ada di dalammnya, Sehun membelit lidah Luhan dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Luhan

"Eunghh" satu desahan lolos dari mulut Luhan sedikit demi sedikit saliva mulai terlihat diujung bibir keduanya yang menandakan ciuman keduanya semakin dalam

"Eunghhh" kembali Luhan menlenguh dengan diiringi pukulan ringan di punggung Sehun membuat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun memandang Luhan yang tengah mengais oksigen dan Sehun mengelus bibir Luhan yang terdapat saliva diujungnua

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun kembali membuat Luhan menatapnya

"Jangan takut aku akan melindungimu" ucap Sehun langsung merangkuh tubuh Luhan dan dalam sekejap Luhan menumpahkan airmata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya

"Aku hiks aku sebenarnya sangat takut hisk" ucap Luhan ditengah tangisannya membuat Sehun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Gwenchana"

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan terdiam dalam pelukas Sehun akhirnya Luhan melepaskan pelukan yang menurutnya sangat hangat

"Gomawo" cicit Luhan tanpa memperhatikan wajah Sehun

"Hmm, apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun yang diangguki oleh Luhan

"Baiklah masuklah dan istirahatlah" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan kembali menganggukan kepalanya

"Kau mau mampir?"

"Anio, aku ingin kau istirahat" ucap Sehun

"Baiklah bye" ucap Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil Sehun, belum sempat Luhan berbalik Luhan melihat eommanya yang baru saja datang dari arah belokan yang berlawanan dengan Luhan

"Eomma" teriak Luhan membuat sang eomma mengalihkan pandangannya

"Oh Lulu" ucapnya lalu dengan cepat Luhan menghampiri sang eomma dan memeluknya

"Tumben sekali sudah pulang, dan Lu kau habis menangis?" Tanya Heechul

"Anio eomma" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan beriringan dengan sang eomma sambil memeluk pundak eommanya

"Kau tadi dari mobil itu?" tunjuk sang eomma saat sudah dekat mobil Sehun

"I..it-"

Cklek

"Annyeong ahjumma" ucap Sehun membungkukan badannya

"Eoh siapa pria ganteng ini Lu?" Tanya Heechul menggoda Luhan

"Sehun imnida, saya temannya Luhan"

"Eowww teman atau teman" goda Hecchul

"Eomma" ucap Luhan sambil merangkul lengan sang eomma

"Eomma kajja masuk disini dingin" ucap Luhan sambil menarik baju eommanya

"Kau tidak masuk Sehun?" Tanya Heechul

"Sepertinya lain kali saja ahjumma jika Luhan tidak malu-malu begitu" ucap Sehun ikut menggoda Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah

"Aishh Sunbae jangan ikut menggodaku, eomma kajja" ucap Luhan lalu menarik Heechul masuk

Membuat Sehun terkikik geli melihatnya

.

.

"Jadi dia pria itu?" Tanya Heechul saat keduanya sudah di dalam rumah

"Eomma jangan menanyakan itu" ucap Luhan sambil merebahkan tubunya diatas sofa

"Waeo, eomma hanya penasaran dengan siapa anak gadis eomma pulang" ucap Heechul duduk disamping Luhan

"Tapi aku tidak tahu eomma, sunbae hanya mengantarku"ucap Luhan

"Kau yakin hanya mengantar tidak ada yang lainnya?" goda Hecchul membuat wajah Luhan memerah seketika saat ingat bayangan ciumannya dengan Sehun

"Akhhh eomma" ucap Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya membuat sang eomma semakin asik mentertawakannya

.

.

"Baek tunggu" teriak Chanyeol saat keduanya menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya

Grep

"Baek ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat bingung melihat Baekhyun yang Nampak menghindarinya dari siang tadi

"Anio gwenchana Chan" ucap Baekhyun tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol

"Jangan berbohong Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol tegas

"Aku tidak berbohong" ucap Baekhyun

"Ada apa denganmu hmm, kau Nampak berbeda"

"Aku baik-baik saja Chan, bukankah kita akan melihat Luhan" ucap Baekhyun dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol

"Hmmm"

"Kajja" ucap Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol terlepas dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali tertegun melihatnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi kerumah Luhan dengan mobil yang berbeda dan saat sudah sampai dengan cepat Baekhyun menekan bel rumah Luhan

"Ahjumma" teriak Baekhyun saat pintu dibuka oleh Heechul

"Aish anak ini masih saja berisik" ucap Heechul menepuk pundak Baekhyun

"Chnayeollah kajja masuk" teriak Heechul saat melihat Chnayeol dibelakang Baekhyun.

Saat ini ketiganya tengah asik duduk diatas kasur Luhan dimana Baekhyun asik membaca majalah sedangkan Luhan dan Chanyeol duduk di karpet berbulu di bawah kasur Luhan, dan dapat Baekhyun lihat kedua kepala manusia dibawahnya

"Jadi kau sudah baikan" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Luhan

"Nde"

"Kau membuat kami khawatir" ucap Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan dengusan dari Luhan

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel diatas kasur bergetar membuat ketiganya teralihkan dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangkatnya

"Nde eomma"

"…"

"Baiklah"

Pip

"Lu sepertinya aku harus pulang, eomma membutuhkanku" ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan tasnya

"Aku antar" ucap Chanyeol

"Tidak perlu aku bawa mobil"

"Diantar saja Baek besok mobilmu aku yang bawa ini sudah malam" ucap Luhan

"An-"

"Kajja" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengernyit aneh melihatnya

"Ahjussi ahjumma kami pamit nde" ucap Chanyeol saat sampai di tengah rumah Luhan dan melihat Hankyung serta Heechul yang tengah asik mengobrol

"Nde hati-hati ya" ucap Heechul yang diangguki oleh keduanya

Dalam perjalanan semuanya Nampak sunyi sampai akhirnya mobil Chanyeol sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun

"Gomawo Chan" ucap Baekhyun dan keluar dari mobil namun belum sempat Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah Chanyeol kembali menariknya

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi kau berbeda"

"Apa, aku hanya ingin pulang dan membiarkanmu berdua bersama Luhan, aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan kan?dapat terlihat dari caramu memandang Luhan, dan betapa tidak relanya Luhan diantar oleh lelaki lain" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar membuat Chanyeol membelakan matanya

"Jadi kau?-"

"Nde aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan Chan hiks" ucap Baekhyun lirih diikuti dengan meluncurnya Kristal bening dari kedau mata sipitnya.

Grep Chanyeol menengadahkan wajah Baekhyun dan tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun

Chup

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong author abal-abal datang lagi, maaf ya lama banget updatenya soalnya saya lagi bikin dua FF, jadi agak terbengkalai. Hehhehe**

 **Maaf kalau isinya ga sesuai, dan buat yang nungguin NC kemungkinan chap depan(kemungkina loh ya)**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca dan tentunya udah REVIEW**

 **BananaHun, samiyatuara09, Saravin509, Rury0418, laabaikands, OhByunSoo,younlaycious88, Lisasa Luhan, Jong Ahn, Guest(Amalia xiaooh), Selenia Oh, Okta HunHan, Arifahohse, Fathiaramadanti, Juna Oh, Guest, Light-B, Kim YeHyun, heeli, LisnaOhLu120,**

 **See you next chap**

 **HunHan Story**


End file.
